


How To Train Your Nephew

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: “Zio Algie era venuto a prendere il tè e mi teneva appeso per le caviglie fuori da una finestra del secondo piano, quando zia Enid gli offrì una meringa e lui, senza farlo apposta, mi lasciò andare. Ma io caddi in giardino, e rimbalzando arrivai fino in strada […]” (Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale)





	How To Train Your Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per una sfida di Missing Moment. Caratterizzare la famiglia Paciock (in cui tutti i nomi iniziano rigorosamente con la A, perché sì) è stata una delle cose più divertenti che abbia fatto nella mia breve carriera da fanwriter. :3  
> Buona lettura  
> Fera

 

 

  

**How To Train Your Nephew**

 

 

  
  
\- Non fare lo sciocco, so che puoi riuscirci.  
\- Per favore, zio, ho paura!  
\- _Devi_ avere paura, altrimenti l'esperimento non funziona! Ancora un po'... facciamo fino all'ultimo ripiano... ecco, figliolo, ora sei sospeso in aria a due metri di altezza. Tra qualche secondo interromperò l'incantesimo, e allora sarà meglio che impari a volare, ragazzo mio!  
\- Aiuto!  
\- Ma quale aiuto, ce la farai da solo! Abbi fede! Adesso conto fino a tre, poi dovrai cavartela con la tua magia.  
\- No! Nonna! Zia Enid! Aiuto!  
\- Uno, due e... Che diavolo stai facendo? Non è questo che-no, torna indietro! Molla quello scaffale, altrimenti non...  
Niente, il piccolo non lo stava ascoltando. Doveva essere in piena fase di “rifiuto dell’autorità” – c’era un capitolo apposta solo su questo argomento, nell’ultimo libro di Roof, e a quanto pareva non era possibile contrastare un atteggiamento simile. Perché, _perché_ i bambini dovevano essere più complicati delle altre creature? Qual era il loro problema?  
L’uomo sbuffò. - Ragazzo, se non fai come ti dico io, potrai scordarti i regali di compleanno fino ai sessant’anni! Uno, due e…  
_-_ Algernon Paciock! _Ancora?!_  
_Oh, no_. Ci mancava solo questa. Come accidenti era possibile che Augusta l'avesse scoperto _anche_ quella volta? Doveva avergli imposto un qualche sordido maleficio per tenerlo sotto controllo, oppure quel tonto di Alfred aveva _di nuovo_ fatto la spia circa le sue intenzioni. Più probabile questo, in effetti, conoscendo l’inettitudine della donna con gli incantesimi.  
\- Dici a me? - fece Algie con aria di noncuranza, un'espressione di assoluta innocenza dipinta in viso.  
\- Certo che dico a te - strillò Augusta con la sua solita voce roboante, le mani piantate sui fianchi. - Con chi dovrei parlare? Non vedo altre teste piene di segatura in questa stanza!  
\- Oh, senti, - la rimproverò lui, offeso, - avrò pure i miei difetti, ma non credo di meritare un simile linguaggio.  
\- Ah no? _Ah no?_ E tu come lo chiameresti, uno che fa _certe cose?_  
Nel dir ciò, la donna puntò in aria un dito. Diplomaticamente, Algie si costrinse a guardare in quella direzione, pur sapendo già cosa vi avrebbe trovato: allo scaffale più in alto della libreria del salotto stava appeso il piccolo Neville, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo di reggersi e gli occhi puntati verso il suolo per lui lontanissimo. Vedendo Augusta con la coda dell’occhio – non sarebbe mai riuscito a ruotare del tutto il capo –, il bambino allungò un braccio ma lo ritrasse subito, timoroso di perdere l'appiglio. - Nonna... aiutami... - singhiozzò, il faccino ormai pieno di lacrime.  
\- Ci penso io, Neville - rispose Augusta, poi riportò lo sguardo inviperito verso Algie. - Fallo scendere, _ora!_  
\- Guarda che ha fatto tutto da solo, - brontolò Algie. - Io ho solo lanciato un semplice _Wingardium Leviosa,_ non immaginavo che il ragazzo si sarebbe attaccato alla libreria!  
\- E che altro doveva fare? Cadere?!  
\- Volare, ad esempio! - Il mago accompagnò la frase con un gesto delle braccia che doveva imitare un paio di ali. - Il volo è la magia spontanea più comune tra i bambini, lo dice anche Rufus Roof!  
\- Oh, beh, _se lo dice Rufus Roof_... - Augusta digrignò i denti, trattenendo un commento aspro. Roof era l'autore di una fortunata serie di libri sull'educazione dei piccoli maghi, e Algie Paciock lo venerava come se fosse un nuovo Merlino; non passava giorno senza che lo citasse almeno un paio di volte, scegliendo di solito brani per i quali – Augusta ne era certa – Roof doveva aver trovato ispirazione in parecchi bicchieri di rum corretto con vodka al limone e sale grosso. Questo tanto per dare un'idea del credito di cui l'ignaro pedagogo godeva presso la famiglia Paciock.  
Uno dei punti chiave della teoria educativa di Roof era che non esistono bambini Maghinò, ma solo infanti troppo pigri o troppo viziati. “Lo stile di vita moderno”, scriveva nel suo saggio _La magia sommersa_ , “rende sempre più difficoltosa la prima espressione delle abilità magiche. Un tempo ciò avveniva in conseguenza di necessità impellenti, come la difesa dai pericoli presenti in natura […]. Oggi, invece, i figli di maghi vivono in condizioni di assoluta comodità e rilassatezza, condizioni del tutto inadatte a favorire gli scoppi di magia infantile che tanto rassicurano i genitori sul futuro della propria stirpe.” Seguivano pagine e pagine di teoria pedagogica, il cui succo si potrebbe riassumere nella seguente frase: mettete i vostri figli in situazioni estreme e loro  _dovranno_ fare magie, volenti o nolenti, perché sarà il loro stesso istinto a guidarli.  
Dal canto suo, Augusta Paciock – forte di anni di esperienza diretta come madre e nonna – amava sintetizzare il pensiero di Rufus Roof con una sola parola: _fanfaluche._ Mettere in pericolo i propri figli, a suo dire, serviva solo a _metterli in pericolo_ , e di sicuro non avrebbe donato capacità magiche a chi non ne aveva.  
L'acidità nella sua voce non sfuggì ad Algie, il quale sbuffò e incrociò le braccia, contrariato.  
\- Tu e la tua chiusura mentale, Aggie! Cosa dovremmo fare, secondo te? Come pretendi che Nev esprima la sua magia se non viene posto nelle condizioni di farlo? Eh?!  
Più per l'“Aggie” che per tutto il resto, la strega sentì crescere un moto di ferocia verso il gemello di suo marito – gemello in tutto, si ripeté per la millesima volta, tranne che nel cervello. - Ne abbiamo già parlato, - ruggì tra i denti. - Puoi essere d'accordo quanto vuoi con le teorie di quel pazzo ciarlatano di Roof, ma _non puoi_ mettere Neville in posti alti. Non puoi, punto e basta, come non puoi abbandonarlo in mezzo al bosco, farlo inseguire dai cani o lasciarlo affogare in mare.  
\- Ehi! - grugnì Algie, risentito. - Non lo stavo _lasciando_ affogare, va bene? Gli ho solo dato una spintarella! E un secondo prima che tu lo interrompessi con la tua solita grazia, stava _galleggiando!_ Tutto da solo!  
\- Oh, ma certo! E come mai Alfred ha dovuto rianimarlo, se _galleggiava?_ Forse perché non riusciva a respirare per quanta acqua aveva nei polmoni?  
\- Lo stava facendo apposta. - Lanciò un'occhiataccia di traverso al bambino, tuttora pencolante dal ripiano. - Fingeva di essere in difficoltà per non darmi soddisfazione. Se avessi letto anche tu “Piccoli maghi, grandi bugie”, sapresti che è un comportamento comune alla sua età.  
Augusta batté le palpebre un paio di volte, spiazzata da cotanta stupidità. Si ritrovò a pensare che il naso di Algie era davvero enorme, e che le sarebbe piaciuto tanto piazzarci sopra un destro micidiale. Chissà, magari se lo avesse fatto, il problema nel cervello di suo cognato (qualsiasi esso fosse) si sarebbe risistemato da solo. _Per magia._  
Stava per verificare questa sua nuova teoria, quando Neville la riportò bruscamente alla realtà.  
\- Nonna... ti prego... - pigolò infatti il bambino, ormai disperato. Lo scaffale a cui si era aggrappato dopo aver fluttuato un bel po’ in aria scricchiolava in modo sinistro, e le manine iniziavano a dolergli per lo sforzo di reggersi. Decisamente _non_ era una bella situazione, per lui.  
Certo, sempre meglio di quella volta che zio Algie era venuto in camera sua di notte e aveva appiccato il fuoco al suo letto. Voleva solo riscaldarlo, in maniera tale che Neville reagisse istintivamente e facesse un qualsiasi tipo di magia, ma si era lasciato prendere un po’ la mano. Fortuna che in quel momento il bambino era andato in bagno, altrimenti la punizione di zio Algie sarebbe stata decisamente più severa di quella che alla fine gli aveva impartito Augusta.  
\- Non aver paura, Neville. - La nonna inspirò a fondo e chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, sembrava stranamente tranquilla.  
\- Algie, - sussurrò, calmissima. - Fallo scendere. Ora.  
Riconoscendo in quel tono di voce il preludio ad una delle _vere_ esplosioni di rabbia di Augusta, Algie deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
_Dannazione._ Quello era il ventesimo esperimento che vedeva sfumare, e non per colpa del ragazzo o della sua assenza di magia – assenza! Figuriamoci! Il figlio di Alice e Frank… _Magonò?_ – ma a causa dell’ottusità e della rassegnazione dei suoi familiari. Come pensavano che Neville sarebbe riuscito a tirar fuori i suoi poteri, se loro non lo aiutavano? Ah, ma va bene, non era importante, _lo ameremo anche se non è un mago…_ Sciocchezze, sciocchezze! Il suo pronipote non era un Babbano, il suo pronipote avrebbe fatto grandi cose con la magia, aveva solo bisogno di essere bene indirizzato! E se il modo giusto di farlo era metterlo _leggermente_ in pericolo, beh, Algernon Paciock l’avrebbe fatto fino a non avere più forze.  
Ma la rabbia di Augusta, in quel momento, rischiava davvero di trasformarsi in pura ferocia; per cui l’anziano mago trovò più saggio arrendersi.  
\- Come vuoi - borbottò. Un rapido movimento di bacchetta e Neville si ritrovò a terra, sano e salvo. La nonna lo aiutò bruscamente a rialzarsi, poi gli fece cenno di uscire dalla stanza. Rimasta finalmente sola con Algie, Augusta sospirò e la sua espressione, da irosa che era, divenne infelice.  
\- Te l’ho già detto, - mormorò stancamente. - Non puoi dare a te stesso e a Neville false speranze. Ha otto anni, ormai, dobbiamo accettare il fatto che…  
\- Non sono false speranze! E lui non è un _Babbano_. Roof dice che i traumi infantili possono ritardare la comparsa di magia, dobbiamo solo aiutarlo!  
\- Dobbiamo _volergli bene_ , qualsiasi cosa sia. È questo il solo modo in cui possiamo aiutarlo.  
\- E quindi, tu vorresti lasciar perdere? - Algie era esasperato. - Vuoi arrenderti? Lasciare che Neville sopprima la sua magia, o abbia sempre troppa paura di usarla?  
\- È difficile usare la magia, se non la possiedi.  
\- Questo lo dici tu!  
Furibondo, Algie si scagliò contro la cognata, la quale non si mosse di un millimetro. - Che prove hai che Neville non sia un mago? Tu e Alfred e anche Archie, che riposi in pace, siete sempre stati convinti di ciò, senza nemmeno darvi il beneficio del dubbio! Perché tanta fretta di rassegnarvi?  
\- Perché è _difficile_ , razza di idiota! - tuonò Augusta. - Perché prima lo accettiamo meglio è! Perché dobbiamo…  
\- … _arrenderci?_  
\- Essere realistici. Potrai leggere tutti i libri del mondo, Algie, ma se non inizi a guardare in faccia la realtà farai solo del male a te stesso e a chi ti sta attorno. - Gli occhi di Augusta mandarono un lampo. - E non permetterò che _nessuno_ faccia del male a mio nipote.  
Algie avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma si costrinse a tacere. Augusta lo guardò ancora, come sfidandolo a parlare, poi girò sui tacchi e si allontanò. - Il tè è pronto, tra un minuto te lo porto. Enid è già di sopra.  
\- Grazie - rispose Algie, gelido.  
   
Rufus Roof aveva ragione, aveva ragione su tutti i fronti. “Difficilmente i vostri congiunti apprezzeranno gli sforzi che farete.” Dire che non l’apprezzavano era un eufemismo!  
Ma come proseguiva, quel paragrafo? “D’altra parte, una volta che li avrete messi di fronte ai risultati concreti che il metodo educativo da me esposto è in grado di ottenere, saranno costretti a riconoscervi i dovuti meriti.” Risultati, risultati. E come poteva ottenere risultati, se gli tarpavano le ali ogni volta? Come poteva convincere le menti medievali dei suoi parenti? Forse doveva arrendersi anche lui, rassegnarsi… in fondo lui era solo il prozio del bambino, non poteva immischiarsi più di tanto.  
… ma no, no, no! Roof diceva anche: “Non gettate la spugna! Ricordate che solo con pazienza e tenacia potrete avere successo.” Certo, certo! Pazienza e tenacia, ecco cosa ci voleva. E Algie ne aveva a bizzeffe, di queste due qualità!  
No, lui non si sarebbe arreso. Augusta e Alfred (e Archie, che riposi in pace) potevano pensare ciò che volevano, ma lui _sapeva_ che alla fine l’avrebbe spuntata. Come sapeva che Neville non era solo un Babbano.  
“E soprattutto, tenete sempre a mente il punto fondamentale della nostra teoria: _non esistono bambini Maghinò,_ soltanto fanciulli insicuri o pigri _._ Perseverate dunque nel vostro lavoro a qualunque costo: è nostro dovere proteggere e aiutare le future generazioni di maghi!”. Non c’erano parole più chiare di queste: _non esistono, è nostro dovere_. E lui avrebbe preso sul serio quel dovere fino in fondo.  
Algie tirò un sospiro. I brani di Roof, che la sua prodigiosa memoria gli mostrava di tanto in tanto, l’avevano confortato e rassicurato: _aveva ragione,_ e l’avrebbe dimostrato. A qualsiasi costo.  
\- Algernooooooon! Il tè si raffredda!  
\- Arrivo, arrivo.  
   
Geniale, assolutamente geniale. Perché non ci aveva mai pensato prima? Gli Incantesimi Silenzianti erano del tutto innocui, e dannatamente efficaci; tutto ciò che Neville poteva fare per esprimere il suo dissenso era agitarsi a mezz’aria in completo silenzio.  
Sorridendo soddisfatto, Algie distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra, stando ben attento a tenere la bacchetta puntata verso il povero bambino in maniera che Augusta ed Enid non se ne accorgessero. Che sorpresa sarebbe stata per loro, quando avrebbe interrotto il _Wingardium Leviosa_ e Neville sarebbe svolazzato da solo lì dentro la stanza! Ah! Come minimo sarebbero svenute, oppure avrebbero creduto a un trucco… e invece no, sarebbe stata la prima magia del loro nipote! _Il volo!_ Secondo Roof, l’ottantacinque per cento dei bambini volava o provava a volare, prima o poi, quindi era praticamente certo che anche Neville avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
E sarebbe stato tutto merito suo, di Algie Paciock! Oh, i suoi parenti si sarebbero dovuti ricredere, altroché!  
\- Tesoro, vuoi una meringa?  
Finalmente avrebbero smesso di deriderlo, di insultare lui e l’illustre Rufus Roof! Il suo autore preferito avrebbe ricevuto i dovuti riconoscimenti da tutti quanti! Sì, voleva una meringa, doveva festeggiare!  
Tolse la mano da dietro la schiena, appoggiò la bacchetta sul tavolo e afferrò il dolcetto. Il rumore del morso che risuonò nelle sue orecchie coprì un po’ il tonfo di Neville a terra, ma non del tutto.  
\- Che è stato? L’avete sentito?  
\- Sembra che sia caduto qualcosa. Algie?  
Ma il mago non rispose. Era rimasto letteralmente pietrificato dall’orrore, la meringa ancora stretta tra i denti a inzuccherargli i baffi.  
_Oh no._ non andava bene, non andava bene per niente. Come aveva potuto distrarsi in quel modo? Aveva interrotto l’incantesimo quando Nev non era ancora pronto! E quel rumore di caduta poteva significare _una sola cosa…_  
… Oh no no no, lo avrebbero ammazzato! Lo avrebbero ammazzato e poi spellato! OH NO!  
\- Posso spiegare! - avrebbe voluto dire, ma riuscì solo a sputacchiare pezzi di meringa sulla veste della sua consorte. Enid fece per rimproverarlo, ma un’altra serie di tonfi attirò la sua attenzione.  
\- Ancora? Ma che succede? - Con un gesto sbrigativo, Augusta fece spostare Algie da davanti alla finestra. - Non c’è niente, eppure sembrava che… OH!  
Fissò un punto fuori dalla finestra per parecchi, lunghi secondi, paralizzata. Quando riuscì a voltarsi, guardò Algie con un’espressione indecifrabile.  
\- A quanto pare, non avevi poi tutti i torti su Neville - mormorò, per poi attraversare a grandi passi la stanza e correre giù.  
Sbigottito, Algie si voltò verso Enid, la quale si era sostituita alla cognata nell’osservazione dalla finestra. E come la cognata, non poté trattenere un gridolino di sorpresa.  
\- Algie! Il bambino! - strillò, prima di fiondarsi a sua volta giù per le scale. Algie sapeva che avrebbe dovuto seguirla, aiutarla a soccorrere il povero Neville, ma la paura lo attanagliava. Merlino, era tutta colpa _sua!_ Perché era stato così ostinato? Avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo in pace, quel povero ragazzo, e invece si era accanito per dimostrare che le sue teorie erano corrette!  
… sue? No, di quel deficiente di Rufus Roof! Stramaledetto lui e i suoi libri! Li avrebbe bruciati, e poi avrebbe bruciato la libreria dove li aveva comprati, e…  
\- Algernon! Vieni subito! Avevi ragione! Avevi _ragione!_  
… ragione? In che senso, _ragione?_ Corse alla finestra e guardò in giù. Del corpo di Neville non v’era traccia, se non un leggero affossamento nell’aiuola di ortensie – affossamento che però era presente anche a un paio di metri di distanza, e ancora più in là verso la strada, e…  
\- OH GODRIC, AVEVO RAGIONE!  
Per l’entusiasmo, si sarebbe buttato anche lui dalla finestra. Il bambino non volava, decisamente no, ma stava rimbalzando come una pallina da tennis giù per il giardino, verso la strada, e sembrava del tutto illeso; dietro di lui, Enid e Augusta correvano a perdifiato nella speranza di raggiungerlo e fermarlo prima che desse troppo nell’occhio.  
Il sorriso tornò a farsi strada sul volto di Algie. _Aveva ragione_ , e con lui anche quel meraviglioso luminare di Rufus Roof. Come aveva potuto dubitare di lui?  
Certo, però, che un errore l’aveva commesso: in nessuno dei suoi libri aveva parlato di bambini che _rimbalzano_. E ciò, forse, confermava una volta di più che il suo pronipote, il figlio di Frank e Alice, fosse destinato a grandi, grandissime cose.  
Si accomodò sulla poltrona e divorò il resto della meringa in un sol boccone, mentre le risate e i gridolini delle due streghe risuonavano nell’ultima luce di quel pomeriggio perfetto.  
   
   
   
   
_“Zio Algie era venuto a prendere il tè e mi teneva appeso per le caviglie fuori da una finestra del secondo piano, quando zia Enid gli offrì una meringa e lui, senza farlo apposta, mi lasciò andare. Ma io caddi in giardino, e rimbalzando arrivai fino in strada […]”_ (Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale)


End file.
